Falling for the Mud Man
by DanceDiva
Summary: Lily winked at James, splashing in every puddle. He caught onto her game and chased after her, falling and landing in a gigantic mud puddle. “Come on, Lily. Give me a hug.” Lily James. Rainstorms. Mud puddles. Flirting. And fluff. One-shot. COMPLETE


Summary: Lily winked at James before running off across the grounds, making sure to splash in every puddle she encountered as she went. He caught onto her game and chased after her, landing in a gigantic mud puddle. "Come on, Lily. Give me a hug." Lily James. Rainstorms. Mud puddles. Flirting. And fluff. One-shot. COMPLETE

--- --- ---

Falling for the Mud Man

--- --- ---

"All right, team. Huddle up." Lily heard James say from her spot in the stands. "Good practice, everyone," he said, patting his youngest player, 13-year-old Bobby Grey, on the shoulder. "Your timing catching the Snitch was good," he addressed Bobby, "but let's try and make it even better. Concentrate solely on finding that little ball, but remember to keep one ear open for the score."

"Will do." Bobby nodded.

Lily made her way down onto the pitch as James continued critiquing his players, telling his Chasers to be faster and more devious with their moves, his brother-sister Beater duo to be more accurate even though they were nearly perfect already, and his Keeper to work more on his left-hand saves. His teammates never talked back or questioned his critiques but instead nodded quietly and stored the comments for use next practice. His leadership seemed effortless, both with his team and the prefects, and Lily couldn't help but think that Dumbledore made the perfect choice when he chose James as Head Boy. He was perfect for the job, and Lily told him that when she found out he got the position, which she would never have done if they hadn't become friends at the end of sixth year.

At that time, there was only a month left until the summer holidays began, and Lily was wandering around the grounds, needing a break from studying for exams, and she found herself going to the Quidditch pitch. Looking back, she felt that fate led her there, that events were supposed to happen this way. She had watched the Gryffindor team practice, similar to how she was watching the team at the present, and she was in awe of how much respect the team had for their captain and how leadership fit James so perfectly. It took this moment for Lily to realize how much he had changed from the year before. Sure, she had noticed little changes in James over their sixth year, but the transformation was complete. For once in her life, Lily was glad to say that she was wrong about him.

After he had ended practice, she walked over to him, greeting him as 'James' instead of 'Potter,' to which he raised a surprised eyebrow.

"Hey, Lily," he had said. "What's up?"

"I was wrong," she said.

"Really?" She never admitted her faults to him. "About what?"

"You." She smiled as his lips broke out into a grin. "You've really changed. You're so different from the boy at the end of fifth year. And I think we could be friends. If you wanted to, that is."

"Are you serious?"

"Completely."

"So, no more screaming matches? No more books chucked at my head? No more hospital wing visits from your wicked hexes?"

"Nope." And then she grinned. "Unless you deserve it."

He let out a booming laugh that made her smile. "I think I can do that."

And so began a lovely friendship.

Not only had Lily become friends with James but all the Marauders. She found out that when you got one, you got all four. And Lily enjoyed every moment with them. Life was never dull with them around. She was constantly being willingly dragged to the kitchens or other parts of the castle that the four had discovered. They always were able to make her laugh no matter how bad a mood she was in. She witnessed their bond in action. There were so many times when they were able to communicate within words, which made Lily wish she had a friendship like these four boys did. And she felt safer with them around, as if she had her own set of bodyguards.

There was a clap of thunder overhead. Startled, Lily looked up, where the clouds were forebodingly dark.

"Okay, let's go before the sky opens up on us," James said. He followed his team toward the locker rooms, not noticing her until Bobby poked him in the side and pointed in her direction.

"Hey, Lils. I didn't see you there," he said when he got close enough.

Obviously. "I kind of figured. How was practice?"

"Great! This is, by far, the best team we've ever had. There's not much left to improve on, that I can see. I think we've got a good chance of being in the running for the Cup."

"That's wonderful. I know how badly you wanted it last year."

"Yeah… Stupid Slytherins," he spat.

"James!" Lily shook her head. As much as he had changed, he still held a soft hatred for the House of the Snake.

"Sorry, Lils, but you know how much I dislike cheaters, especially in Quidditch, and they're the worst."

She nodded. "Yeah, I know."

Another crack of thunder sounded overhead.

"We should really get going," James said, grabbing her hand. It had become a common occurrence for the two of them to hold hands or for James to kiss her on the cheek or the forehead. They never talked about the changes in their friendship. They just let it happen.

"Good idea," Lily agreed, "before it…"

She stopped speaking, having felt a raindrop fall on their entwined hands.

"Ah, shit," James muttered as the rain began coming down in sheets. "If we run—"

Lily cut him off. "We're already soaked. Running for shelter won't help us any. Besides, now we have no good reason to go inside. Why not have some fun while we're out here?"

James looked at Lily questioningly. She winked at him before running off across the grounds, making sure to splash in every puddle she encountered as she went. He couldn't help the laughter that escaped his lips. Lily looked like she was having the time of her life. She had abandoned the puddles and was instead spinning in circles with her arms wide and her head thrown back. He had never seen her so free, and he was in awe of her.

Lily stopped, feeling James' eyes on her. She smiled at him, getting one in return.

"Come here. It's no fun just standing there," she said.

He ran over to her. His arms wrapped around her waist, and he spun her around, her feet lifting off the ground and her hands securing themselves around his neck. She closed her eyes, letting herself fly.

Her laughter rang in his ears, and he didn't want it to stop, but he couldn't see straight anymore and needed to put her down before he fell over. Her feet touched down, and he wrapped his arms tighter around her waist to keep them from toppling into the wet grass.

Lily buried her face into the crook of his neck, and James placed a small kiss on the top of her head.

"Now didn't I tell you it was more fun over here?" Lily said.

"That you did."

She pulled back enough to kiss him on the cheek.

"Catch me," she said before escaping his hold and running off.

James was frozen for a moment, laughing to himself, but caught onto her game and chased after her. She was fast for her short stature, and every once in a while she would look back, see him gaining on her, and put on more speed.

She had just sped up again, James matching hers, when he felt his feet leave the ground. His breath left him in a rush as his body landed in a gigantic mud puddle.

Lily heard James fall behind her and slid to a stop. She turned to see him lying in the puddle, covered in mud. She laughed quietly before running back to him.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Ugh!" He pushed himself into a sitting position. "That kind of hurt. Kiss it and make it better?"

"I am not kissing your arse, James Potter."

He pouted. "I think my pride took a beating too."

Lily had never seen James look so pathetic, so she gave him a kiss on the forehead, the only part of him not covered in mud.

"Better?" she asked.

"Loads," he replied, standing up. He flicked some mud off his shoulder and started on the other before freezing mid-motion. A grin slid into place, and a mischievous glint appeared in his eyes.

Lily watched as this occurred, a sense of foreboding creeping into her stomach. James took a couple steps toward her, opening his arms to her, that devilish look cemented onto his face. She matched his forward motion by moving back. She didn't want him anywhere near her at the moment.

"Don't you dare, James. Don't. You. Dare."

If possible, his grin grew wider.

"Come on, Lily," he said. "Give me a hug."

"No way. You're filthy." She continued stepping back.

She was just out of reach when James launched himself at her.

"James! No!" She squealed, running as fast as she could away from him.

This time, he quickly overtook her. He caught her, wrapping his arms firmly around her to keep her from escaping. She wriggled and fought against his grasp.

"Ew! James, let me go!" She could practically feel the mud seeping through her shirt.

His arms loosened a fraction, and Lily thought he was going to let her go. She was wrong. He had let his grip slacken enough that he was able to spin her around so she was facing him.

"Ugh! James, please," she pleaded, pounding her fists against his chest.

He only laughed at her.

The fight died in Lily, and she rested her face once more in the crook of James' neck.

"I hate you," she murmured. She could feel the laughter rumbling in James' chest, and his arms felt warm and comfortable around her.

"You love me," James whispered in her ear.

Chills ran down her spine.

"No, I don't." She lifted her head and kissed him lightly. He exuded pure happiness.

"But I do fancy the pants off of you," she added.

"That can be arranged." James smirked, his hands tracing the lines of her waist.

Lily smacked him playfully before kissing him again.

--- --- ---

The End

--- --- ---

A/N: There it is. Another one-shot. I hope you all enjoyed it. The idea just popped into my head the other day and needed to be written. Let me know what you think. Reviews make me happy!


End file.
